Le Loup et le Faucon
by MacHellia
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un loup rencontre un faucon?


**Le Loup et le Faucon **

Un grand loup noir veillait sur son étrange meute. A l'écart du reste du groupe, il fixait le ciel avec attention mais ne vit aucun oiseau et encore moins son ami faucon. Une grande inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux ténébreux. Les autres loups de sa meute avaient bien tenté de rassurer leur chef mais sans succès, ils décidèrent alors de le laisser un peu seul. Allongé près d'une souche, il contemplait le ciel se demandant quand le faucon reviendrait.

Il se souvenait encore très bien de sa rencontre avec le jeune rapace. Cela remontait à plusieurs années lors d'un hiver rigoureux. Un jour il le vit poursuivi par des congénères plus gros que lui. Cependant malgré sa petite taille le faucon volait bien plus vite qu'eux, et ses ennemis finirent par abandonner leur chasse. Le loup admirait le courage et la détermination de l'oiseau. Alors que le jeune faucon se posait sur son territoire épuisé, le chef de la meute le laissa se reposer, non sans remarquer que le nouvel arrivé s'était blessé à l'aile lors de sa course.

La nuit venue la meute s'endormit mais leur chef ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il regardait le faucon tremblant dans la neige. Il aurait voulu aider le jeune rapace, mais s'il s'approchait de lui il n'allait que l'effrayer. Après tout les loups ne sont-ils pas considérés comme des chiens sauvages au service du diable ? Le grand loup noir réfléchit encore sur son approche. Il était pourtant d'ordinaire charismatique et avait su se faire apprécier de sa meute. Cependant aller à la rencontre du faucon nécessitait d'autres aptitudes. Après quelques minutes de réflexion le loup se leva et se dirigea vers le faucon la tête basse pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il fixa alors l'animal volant avec compassion. Le faucon voyant arriver le molosse noir essaya de s'envoler en vain. Le loup s'arrêta à deux mètres de l'oiseau et s'allongea. Le faucon se demandait ce que lui voulait l'animal. Pourquoi attendre avant d'attaquer ? L'oiseau plongea son regard dans celui de son visiteur pour y trouver une explication et il comprit que l'énorme chien ne lui ferait aucun mal. Le loup se leva et alla s'allonger au coté du rapace pour le réchauffer. L'oiseau d'abord inquiet par la proximité du loup finit par s'endormir sur la toison ébène de celui-ci.

Le lendemain, au réveil le loup s'éloigna et ramena de quoi manger à son nouvel ami. Le molosse noir et sa meute s'occupèrent ainsi du faucon jusqu'à son rétablissement. L'oiseau n'est d'ailleurs jamais reparti après avoir été secouru par les loups.

Au début le faucon gardait tout de même ses distances et suivait la meute grâce à sa vue perçante. Au fil des mois il s'approchait de plus en plus du groupe et en particulier de leur chef. Le jeune faucon ne l'avait pas encore remercié de l'avoir protéger pendant qu'il était blessé. Il observait avec attention l'agitation constante qui régnait au sein de la meute. La vie y paraissait facile et plaisante. Le loup au regard ténébreux, qui avait laissé l'ancien blessé les suivre, s'était attaché à la présence de plus en plus prononcée de son ami. Cependant il ne voulait pas le forcer à les accompagner, l'oiseau devait en effet faire ses propres choix.

Un jour de printemps, lorsque le chef de la meute se réveilla, il eut la surprise de voir son ami faucon à moins d'un mètre de lui serrant dans ses griffes un petit rongeur qu'il déposa devant le loup. L'oiseau avait prit sa décision : il resterait avec le loup, et le protégerait de son mieux. C'est ainsi que naquirent une profonde amitié et une alliance improbable. Beaucoup d'animaux de la forêt ricanaient de cette entente hors norme mais le faucon s'en moquait ouvertement. Il avait trouvé une famille avec les loups. Il les aidait à chasser en repérant les proies et les prévenait si un chasseur arrivait. Il était devenu l'œil de la meute.

Cala faisait donc des années que le loup s'était habitué à courir en suivant l'ombre de son ami. Il était vrai que le chef de la meute était peu ordinaire. Joueur, et quelque peu paresseux il n'avait pas le profil habituel. Néanmoins, il incarnait tout de même un veritable meneur qui masquait souvent sa dévotion à ses amis. Bien qu'il soit le chef, le loup noir faisait souvent le pitre, et il était convaincu que malgré son air solennel, le faucon s'amusait beaucoup de ses bouffonneries. Il pouvait aussi passer des heures à admirer l'oiseau virevolter dans les airs. Quelques fois celui-ci fondait sur lui et redressait au dernier moment. Le loup ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avoué mais il était ravi que le faucon soit resté avec lui toutes ses années. Il se faisait souvent réveiller par l'oiseau ce qui amusait beaucoup la meute. En effet d'ordinaire il aboyait sur quiconque essayait de l'importuner lors de sa sieste, toutefois le rapace bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur : jamais il ne s'était énervé contre lui.

Cependant la meute et le rapace avait été séparés la veille par un puissant orage. Les loups avaient bien essayé de le retrouver mais en vain. Leur chef avait donc décidé de se mettre à découvert pour que son ami le retrouve pendant que ses troupes le cherchaient en forêt. Il savait que s'était dangereux, que les chasseurs risquaient de le trouver plus facilement ici. Toutefois il formait une équipe solidaire avec le faucon qui avait risqué sa vie trop souvent à son goût pour le prévenir de l'arrivée des hommes. Ils s'en sortiraient tous les deux ou pas.

Le loup regarda autour de lui et vit sur sa droite à une quinzaine de mètres lui un duo incongru. Il observa le chat au poil châtain qui portait sur son dos le plus petit écureuil doré qu'il n'est jamais vu. Un écureuil si petit est ce vraiment possible ? Il regarda le drôle de duo s'éloignait se demandant ce qui était le plus étrange un chat avec minuscule écureuil ou un loup avec un faucon ? Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par le cri perçant de son ami faucon. Le loup se leva d'un bon scrutant le ciel, il vit un oiseau fendre dans sa direction à toute vitesse. Le loup sauta sur place ravi de revoir son ami.

Cependant alors qu'il s'approchait le loup remarqua qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers lui mais derrière lui, il se retourna donc et vit dans les arbres un éclat métallique et entendit une détonation. Le loup parvint à esquiver de justesse le tir du chasseur. L'homme n'accordait aucune attention au rapace et s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle fois sur le molosse noir. Le faucon accéléra en direction du chasseur qui hurla en voyant l'oiseau à moins d'un mètre de lui. Celui-ci tel une flèche le toucha en pleine tête au niveau de l'œil gauche. L'homme s'écroula en gémissant. Le loup se précipita en direction de son ami tombé au sol à quelques mètres de l'homme. Celui-ci voyant le loup s'approchait saisit son fusil et tira sur la bête. Le loup s'écroula sous le coup incapable de se relever, le regard immergé dans celui du faucon. L'homme se releva péniblement et ria. Il pointa son fusil vers l'oiseau tout en maintenant une main contre son œil. Le faucon n'était pas en mesure de s'envoler et même s'il le pouvait il n'aurait jamais laissé son ami loup à la merci de cet homme. Celui-ci hilare appuya sur la gâchette et un autre coup de tonnerre retentit aux oreilles du loup, décidément il détestait l'orage. Le rapace ne fit aucun mouvement pour éviter la balle se contentant de plonger son regard dans celui qu'il avait juré de protéger. Le loup et le faucon perdirent connaissance en même temps. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait pourquoi les hommes agissaient de la sorte. Aucun autre animal ne tuait que pour le plaisir. Et dire que les humains considèrent les loups comme des monstres, quel paradoxe !

L'homme satisfait s'approcha des deux animaux, il n'entendit pas la meute l'encercler. Les loups montraient leurs crocs comme jamais et attaquèrent celui qui avait touché à leur chef et leur ami faucon. L'homme tenta en vain de s'échapper, et finit lui aussi par s'écrouler au sol et mourut sous les attaques incessantes de la meute. Après avoir venger leurs amis les loups formèrent un cercle autour des deux victimes et on entendit alors dans la vallée adjacente un triste chant toute la nuit. La mort du chasseur ne respectait pas le principe de l'échange équivalent. Rien ne pouvait remplacer leurs amis disparus.

Roy Mustang sursauta de sa chaise, il avait fait un étrange rêve qui l'avait profondément marqué. Il tremblait et mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver son calme. Son lieutenant qui était venue pour le bousculer afin de le remettre au travail s'inquiétait.

_-« Mon colonel, vous allez bien ? Vous avez rêvé ?_demanda-t-elle en posant une pile de documents sur le bureau.

Le colonel ne répondit pas, il était toujours dans ses pensées.

_- Mon colonel ?_ répéta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

-_Un rêve étrange, je dois bien l'avouer. » _répondit il sans s'en rendre compte.

Mustang pivota et fixa son assistante le regard hébété, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à l'inquiétude de celle-ci. Elle posa sa main sur son front.

« - _Vous êtes brûlant_ ! » commenta-t-elle.

Le colonel fut ramené à la réalité en sentant une main froide contre lui.

« - _Rien de plus normal pour un alchimiste de flamme_. répliqua-t-il en essayant de rassurer la jeune femme.

-_ Vous n'êtes pas drôle colonel, vous avez de la fièvre. Dans cet état vous devriez vous reposez._

_-N'ayez crainte lieutenant ca va aller, j'ai encore du travail._

_-Vous êtes vraiment malade pour vouloir rester travailler ! Je vous ramène chez vous et j'appelle un médecin._ déclara son assistante avec autorité.

-_Ca va aller, je vous dis._

_-Non ! Je vous ramène chez vous, de toute manière vous êtes inutile dans cet état. Déjà que vous n'avancez pas vite dans votre paperasse en temps ordinaire, en étant malade vous serez inefficace. De plus vous avez ce regard idiot celui de quand vous êtes trop perturbé. C'est décidé vous rentrez_. _C'est pour votre bien_. » coupa la militaire.

Sa réplique fit l'effet d'une douche froide au colonel : _Inutile ?Idiot?_

Alors que Mustang s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique aussi sanglante que la sienne, la jeune femme, avait déjà pri le manteau de son supérieur et lui tendit.

_« - Couvrez vous, vous avez beau être un maître du feu, vous attrapez tout de même froid. »_

_Etait ce de l'humour à l'instant _se demanda le colonel_, impossible, elle a raison je dois avoir des hallucinations. _

Il attrapa son manteau, se leva le mit et suivit la militaire en silence l'air confus. Alors qu'il avançait vers la voiture, il ne pouvait pas oublier son rêve. Riza prit le manche et amena son supérieur chez un le médecin. Sur la route, elle lui lançait plusieurs regards inquiets, mais le colonel n'y prêta pas attention, il était visiblement ailleurs. Le docteur reçut le colonel sur le champ et lui diagnostiqua une légère grippe. A la sortie du cabinet lorsqu'il annonça le résultat à la jeune femme s'énerva :

« - _J e croyais que vous aviez été vacciné, je vous avez pris rendez vous, et vous m'avez dit que vous y êtes allé._

_- Inutile de vous emporter contre un malade, c'est mesquin comme attitude. Je n'y ai pas été et j'en paie le prix aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti mais j'ai horreur des piqures._

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin !_

_-Je suis encore votre supérieur._ rétorqua le militaire.

_-L'un empêche pas l'autre, montez en voiture sans discuter, je vous ramène chez vous. »_

Il ouvrit la portière et bouda sur tout le reste du chemin. Riza n'en fut guère étonnée la personnalité de son supérieur comportait de multiples facettes. Il était à la fois un leader, un homme d'action et d'honneur, un philosophe naïf au grand cœur, un séducteur invétéré et un petit garçon espiègle. Mais c'est ce savant mélange qui lui plaisait tellement bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble du colonel après un voyage silencieux.

« - _Merci lieutenant, vous pouvez disposer maintenant_. lui indiqua Roy pour ne pas la déranger d'avantage.

-_Hors de question, je monte avec vous. _

- _Sincèrement, je suis flatté._ répondit il avec un sourire malicieux.

- _Revenez sur terre Colonel, je monte uniquement pour m'assurer que vous prenez vos médicaments._ précisa-t-elle en voyant son sourire.

_-Quel dommage_ ! »répliqua-t-il en prenant un air déçu.

Le colonel lui ouvrit la porte de son immeuble, car même malade, le militaire mettait un point d'honneur à se conduire en parfait gentlemen avec les femmes. Tous deux arrivèrent dans l'appartement du colonel. La jeune femme alla chercher un verre d'eau et lut la prescription du docteur. Elle lui tendit ensuite ce verre, avec deux petites pilules.

« - _Avalez-les sans faire d'histoire colonel._

_-A vos ordres ! »_ ironisa le colonel en saisissant le verre.

Il prit ses médicaments non sans faire quelques grimaces qui amusèrent sa lieutenante.

« - _Mission accomplie !_ déclara-t-il en prenant un air solennel.

-_Bien, allez vous couchez maintenant. Je vais vous préparais quelque chose à manger pendant ce temps._

_- Vous êtes bien aimable aujourd'hui lieutenant, vous voulez me demander quelque chose ?_

_- Au lit Colonel! »_

Le militaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'ajouter :

_« - Jamais j'aurais crû que vous me demandiez ça, même dans mes rêves les plus fous ! »_

Riza rougit légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas au colonel. Cependant la jeune femme n'allait pas se laisser entraîner sur cette voix. Elle connaissait son supérieur depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour commettre cette erreur.

« -_Plus vite vous serez sur pieds, plus vite vous pourrez retourner à votre travail, vous avez d'ailleurs plusieurs piles de dossiers à lire vous savez. »_

La bonne humeur du colonel disparut soudainement.

_« -Vous avez raison, j'ai besoin de repos. Vous n'avez qu'à lire ses dossiers à ma place._

_- Bien essayer mais non. _

_- Vous êtes cruelle Lieutenant !_

_- Et vous capricieux. Allez vous reposer maintenant, si vous avez assez de force pour répondre, vous en avez assez pour travailler. »_

Le colonel ne répondit donc pas, et alla se coucher, pendant que Riza inspecta la cuisine de son supérieur.

Mustang avait une certaine appréhension à se rendormir après l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait. Néanmoins peu à peu sans s'en rendre compte il tomba dans les limbes et se retrouva dans la forêt du loup. Il le revoyait attendre son ami faucon près de la souche. Mustang hurlait et gesticulait pour le prévenir de l'attaque du chasseur, mais l'animal ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre. Il revit la même scène. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois, mais le chasseur ressemblait trait pour trait à King Bradley. Une nouvelle fois il vit le faucon et le loup se faire abattre. Dans son rêve il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était le témoin passif de cette tuerie.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, secoué par son lieutenant.

« - _Colonel ! Réveillez vous ! Vous faites un cauchemar. »_

Le colonel tremblait, ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme. D'ordinaire son supérieur restait stoïque même dans les pires situations.

_« -Ca va Lieutenant_. » précisa Mustang devant le regard soucieux de son assistante.

Cependant le colonel n'était pas très convainquant, et il le savait bien. Il détourna le regard de la jeune femme, et se mit à fixer son étagère comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Il se sentait fiévreux et n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter ses tremblements. La jeune femme resta silencieuse et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le colonel savait qu'elle n'allait pas bouger de si tôt, même s'il lui ordonnait de rentrer chez elle. Elle était encore plus têtue que Fullmetal quand elle le voulait. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Le colonel qui s'était quelque peu calmé commençait à trouver son étagère ennuyeuse et lança un regard furtif à la jeune femme. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur cette maudite armoire. Riza, inquiète par le comportement de son supérieur avança sa main près du visage du colonel puis le força à la regarder. Celui-ci rassembla tout son courage et soutint son regard sans vaciller.

_« - Vous savez, mon colonel, je ne partirais pas tant que vous ne me direz pas ce qui se passe »._

Mustang qui avait retrouvé son assurance et son audace légendaire répliqua avec un sourire :

_« -Alors je dois me taire si je veux vous garder à mes cotés. »_

Riza rougit une nouvelle fois, retira sa main et garda son calme. Elle connaissait bien Mustang, il voulait changer de sujet mais elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Fixant toujours son colonel elle lui répondit alors :

_« - Vous ne voulez pas que je m'inquiète n'est ce pas ? Il y a moins de dix minutes vous hurlez après un chasseur ou unassassin, je n'ai pas tout saisi en fait. Dites-moi de quoi vous rêvez ? »_

La jeune femme bonde avait touché la corde sensible et l'avait bien compris en voyant l'expression de son supérieur mais celui-ci fit une nouvelle tentative :

« - _Vous vous inquiétez pour moi Lieutenante, je suis profondément touché vous savez .Mais ne vous faîtes pas de souci. Allons plus tôt déguster le merveilleux repas que vous avez dû préparer_ »

Le colonel s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque son lieutenant l'en empêcha.

_« -De quoi avez-vous peur ?_

_-Moi peur ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ?_

_- Il n'y a pas de honte d'avoir peur. Au contraire : Où serait votre mérite si les héros n'avaient jamais peur ?_

_- C'est de vous ? Un héros, vous me considérez vraiment comme tel ? _demanda-t-il à la fois curieux et flatté.

_-De votre humble serviteur, enfin Alphonse Daudet a dû dire quelque chose du même genre. Bien sûr vous êtes un héros, vous n'hésitez jamais à mettre votre vie en danger pour défendre vos convictions, n'est ce pas la définition d'un héros ? Et si jamais vous répétez à qui compte ce que je viens dire, je vous descends. _répondit Riza avec un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

_- Je saurais garder le silence, après tout je tiens à la vie, disons que en ce moment je dors plus tôt mal_. _Je vois sans cesse deux amis qui juste après leurs retrouvailles se font tuer_. lui concéda-t-il finalement.

_- Mais vous avez besoin de repos. _Elle plaça sa main sur le front de son supérieur puis elle ajouta_ : vous avez encore de la fièvre, il est normal, que vous ayez quelques rêves étranges._

_-Etrange en effet, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »_

La jeune femme lui saisit la main et le fixa. Mustang fut surpris par cette initiative. En effet au fil des années ils avaient gommé tous les gestes de tendresse entre eux. Leurs conduites étaient un modèle de professionnalisme à ce niveau, malgré leur grande complicité. Ils leur fallaient en effet qu'un regard pour se comprendre.

_« - Rendormez vous, je reste à vos cotés, et si jamais vous vous agitez, je vous réveille promis !_

_-Je ne suis plus un gamin Lieutenant._

_-J'en suis pas si sûre, mais il y a une chose dont je suis convaincue : Si jamais un jour j'ai peur de m'endormir, je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour me rassurer._

Ce fut au tour du colonel de rougir.

_- Reposez vous maintenant. »_demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

Mustang ferma les yeux sentit la main de la jeune femme se refermait sur la sienne. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se retrouver dans cette forêt. Il revit le loup attendant son ami volant. L'histoire se répéta une nouvelle fois. Le chasseur tira une première fois, le loup avait encore esquivé. Le faucon fendit encore sur Bradley qui perdit de nouveau l'usage d'un œil. Le loup noir courrait à nouveau vers son ami faucon au sol. Le chasseur le voyant arriver lui tira encore dessus. Néanmoins cette fois ci le loup avait de nouveau esquivé et s'élança sur l'homme qui lâcha son fusil. Le regard à la fois sombre et enflammé de la bête terrifia l'homme. Désarmé celui-ci n'offrait qu'une faible résistance au puissant loup noir. Après sa victoire contre son ennemi le loup s'approcha du faucon et s'allongea à ses cotés. Le rapace avait subit un sérieux choc en percutant l'homme. Il était désorienté mais il n'avait aucune blessure sérieuse. Le reste de la meute arriva et fut soulagé de voir leur chef et le faucon sains et saufs. Ils attendirent plusieurs heures que le rapace reprenne des forces avant de s'en aller. Le grand loup ébène menait le groupe avec le faucon sur son dos et repartirent ensemble au cœur de la forêt.

Mustang se réveilla un sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci s'élargit lorsqu'i l vit que son lieutenant s'était endormie contre son bras. Il tira alors sur la couverture et la recouvrit. Il resta de longues minutes à la regarder dormir ainsi avant de se recoucher et de retrouver l'étrange meute. Dans les semaines qui suivirent tous les animaux entendirent parler de l'exploit du loup et du faucon. Ensemble ils avaient vaincu le pire monstre qu'il soit : l'homme. Leur histoire allait être rapportée à tous les habitants de la forêt de génération en génération. Une véritable légende était née en ce jour : celle du Loup et du Faucon.


End file.
